


Oh Daddy....

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Ghoul kinks, Kinks, Mentions of putting ketchup on mac and cheese, Minor Kink Shaming, Not for those easily offended, Protective Vulpes Inculta, daddy kinks, robot loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Mojave transplant Veronica is staying in sanctuary and overhears Hancock and nora getting it on and learns that Nora has a daddy kink....Her reaction isn't what you'd expect but her friends help her confornt her feelings and help her talk to Nora about her feelings towads of her own having a daddy kink...*My veronica is not the Scribe, two different characters*





	Oh Daddy....

**Author's Note:**

> There's some hot easter eggs in here ;3

“Mmm, that's it, you love this don't you?”  
Veronica heard Hancock grunt from 2 houses down even with large thick bulky pre pre war like a good 60 years before the resource war of 2050 headphones, and heavy metal music blaring from her Pip-Boy, she could hear them fucking. 

Turning the volume up proved useless, with an exasperated sigh Veronica huffed and got up, she looked around for dog meat, finding him in the bedroom that she shared with her fiancé Gob, with his head under a pillow, she chuckled and headed over into the bedroom that Courier Six and her Lover of sorts Vulpes Inculta slept in and grabbed some folded blankets to put over the pillow.

 

“Poor pooch.” She said sympathetically scratching the dog’s side and then she headed out of the house to go find somebody, anybody even Piper to talk to, at this point Piper would be a great distraction.

As she got closer to source of the annoyance, Veronica caught wind of something that made her shudder in horror and scrunch her nose in disgust.

“Yes! Yes! I’m gonna-”  
“Say it sweetheart, scream it!”  
“Oh God yes Daddy! I'm gonna squirt! Oh Daddy!”  
“Fuck!*HUFF* that's was fucking hot sister.”  
Slowly Veronica turned her head in the direction of Nora’s house.

Slamming the door open, she yelled in a mix of horror and disgust:

“WHAT IN LUCIFER’S NAME?!!!!!!” 

She stomped her way down the hall and flung open the bedroom door.

Nora gasped and quickly covered herself with a sheet, and Hancock well he just stood there naked with a grin on his face and cigarette in hand.

“Hey sister you missed the party, you could've come earlier and joined us.” He said winking.

With a disgusted scowl on her face Veronica merely shook her head and walked out.

“I'm not really interested in coming to family reunions!” She huffed.

She heard a quiet snicker as she walked past Nick.

The synth followed her to where Six and her companion Vulpes Inculta, as well as Cait, danse and Preston were relaxing under the elm tree. Deacon was up above them laying on a branch and piper was nowhere to be seen.

Six looked up at Veronica, her powder blue eyes laughing silently,

“What’s the matter Vera? Too much chocolate for your little vanilla self?” She snickered and snuggled up Her companion's chest.

Veronica rolled her burnt sienna colored eyes, and watched Nick sit down near Cait who looked the synth up and down suspiciously.

“Please calling me Vanilla is like calling black white, or winter warm.” She said plopping down underneath Deacon, 

“Point is I’m as far as from vanilla as most people can be.” 

Deacon hummed, 

“But yet you freaked out by someone being called daddy?” 

“It's gross! It's just nasty, like fucking someone you see as a father figure. I've done some questionable things, people and objects but damn…”

Preston spoke up,

“Correct me if I'm wrong but I know I've heard you call Elder Maxson Daddy before and also you've called your former Chapter Elder, Nolan McDaddy that Sounds a little hypocritical to me if you don't mind me saying so.”

Danse stared at Veronica his brown eyes widened in horror and shock.  
Veronica sat up, and in a matter of fact tone said.

“There's a difference Garvey.”

“And what would that difference be?”

“I'm not fucking Maxson or Nolan and even when I was, I never even once thought of calling them my father! I call them daddy because they're bossy as shit and when I'm not fucking them! Hell I don't even Call Gob daddy and he's older enough to be my grandfather. If I wanted to fuck a father figure I'd go for Nick!” 

Nick raised an eyebrow and winked,

“Hey I got all the parts just missing a few red blood cells, doll.”

Veronica shuddered,

“Ellie can keep you, if I was Into robots I'd fuck Fisto.”

“Again.” Chuckled Six, Veronica went to punch her. Without even looking, Vulpes caught her fist, blocking the attack.

Veronica snorted but yanked her hand away from his ice cold grip.

“You better hush that pretty little mouth of yours before I put back into the grave you came out of sweety.” 

Six chortled with laughter, Inculta wrapped his arms around the pixie’s small frame protectively.

“Haha you're just pissed because you know it's true.” 

“Hey at least I didn't fuck my dad.”

“So what if she called him daddy? You're a fine specimen to talk there Vera. I've seen the weird things you've watched and even wrote about.”

“She needs help! Like maybe therapy or something. That shit ain't normal like not even the Sentinel from the capital wasteland, you know miss Vault one oh one? Her dad was fucking killed right in front of her right she spent 3 months hunting him down and she don't call Charon Daddy!”

“You done talking shit?” Veronica looked up to see Nora glaring at her, behind her was Hancock who shrugged his shoulders.

“If you're done with your little family reunion, then ya I am.”

“Hey hey let's play nice in the sandbox kiddies.” Hancock in his casual tone.

“Of course you'd say that, look I don't care if you guys dress up like the damn Enclave and fuck in front of me while saying God Bless the Enclave or humankind redefined or whatever but that I don't want to hear that daddy shit again. If I do I will find the coldest damn water and spray you with it, got it?”  
Nora took a step towards Veronica causing veronica to jump up.

Out of the corner of her eye, Veronica saw a shadow move,.

“V?” It was Gob, letting out a sigh of relief Veronica relaxed and smiled at the ghoul as he pulled her into an embrace.

“It's okay Gobbie, just trying to retain help this place retain some of its humanity.”

Gob sighed and gave Nora an apologetic smile.

“You yelled something about daddy, didn't you?”

Nora blushed,

“Man you must have some daddy issues yourself if you hate people having a daddy kink so much and if you're going to spray us make sure it boiling hot water.” Hancock winked, Veronica sighed and looked at Nora.

“I don't mean to be a bitch but seriously that's the one thing I ask of you to keep to yourself.”

Nora's face softened and then flushed red.

“It was kind of a you know heat of the moment thing and beside you have no room to talk, little miss I like tato sauce in blamco mac and cheese.” She teased,

“Says daddy’s girl…” Veronica smirked.

The two woman laughed as they hugged and settled down with their friends.

Six chuckled, Nora turned in the woman's direction.

“What's so funny?”

“You guys are getting so worked up over a daddy kink, how about you go to Vegas some time?” Vulpes shuddered and wrinkled his nose in disgust and muttered something about filthy profligates.

“What do you mean?” Danse asked innocently.

“They don't call the west wild for nothing, I once heard a story about guy who came back from some place called the BiG MT with a evil talking toaster who wanted to take over the world and rumor has... it he fucked the toaster…”


End file.
